Sakurai Sho
Perfil *'Nombre:' 櫻井翔thumb|336px *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sakurai Sho *'Profesión:' Actor / Cantante / Presentador *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Idiomas: Es bilingüe (japonés e inglés). *'''Grupo sanguíneo: A *Grupo musical: Arashi *'Agencia:' Johnny's Jimusho Biografia Él desempeña el papel de rapero en Arashi (嵐) escribe sus propios raps y tiene un alto dominio de inglés Sho es el que más ha estudiado de Arashi, es el ejemplo a seguir para los demás Johnny's , por ejemplo Yamashita Tomohisa, Koyama Keichiro, Katou Shigeaki o Tegoshi Yuuya (de NewS) Sho les mostró que con esfuerzo y dedicación pueden aspirar a una educación superior sin dejarse limitar por la tarea de cantante. Así que no solo se ha convertido en un ejemplo para los Johnny's sino para también la juventud japonesa. En el 2009 la revista GQ de Japón presentó su premio a Sho como hombre del Año Dramas thumb|304px*Tokujo Kabachi (NTV. 2010) *Kobe Shimbun no Nanokakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *My girl ( Episodio 10 final, TV Asahi, 2009) *The Quiz Show 2 (NTV, 2009) *Yamada Tarou Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2007 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Gekidan Engimono (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2004) *Tokio - Chichi e no Dengon (NHK, 2004) *Gekidan Engimono (Fuji TV, 2004) *Nice Man (NTV, 2004) Especial *Engimono (Fuji TV, 2003) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eyes (NTV, 2004) Especial *Shounen Taiya (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) *Otousan (Fuji TV, 2000) Películas *Yatterman (2009) *Kiiroi Namida (2008) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye - World Series (2006) *Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) *Kasarazu Cat's Eye - Nihon Series (2003) *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) Anuncios * Aerolinea JAL (2010)thumb|326px *Hitachi aplicance (2010) *Nitendo Wii en Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010) *Pino (2010) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2010) * Toyota Motor Corporation (2008) * ABLE Incorporated (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald *Pino Programa de variedades * Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon * Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep 1 * VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television * Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS * Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television * News ZERO (2006 - ) TV Nippon * Arashi no Shukudai-kun (2006 -2010) TV Nippon * Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television * Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television * D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon * Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television * C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon * Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS * Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Obras de Teatro * The Beautiful Game (2006) * WEST SIDE STORY (2004) Curiosidades *'Jpop grupo:' Arashi *'Apodo:' Sho-kun, Sho-chan, Shoyan, Banbi, Sakusho. *La madre de Sho es profesora de literatura inglesa en una universidad. *En el colegio lo llamaban «Sakusho». *El éxito que obtuvo Sho en los estudios es en parte por dedicarse a estudiar exclusivamente un mes antes, en casa o en la biblioteca. *Sus canales de tv preferidos son MTV y Discovery Channel. *Sus revistas favoritas son GQ y Newsweek. *Le gusta leer antes de irse a dormir. *No se siente cómodo haciéndose fotos sin camiseta. *'''La chica ideal de Sho: '''dulce, vestir sin llamar la atención, no fumadora, que no sea una celebridad, inteligente y que tenga sus propias opiniones( independiente). *A Sho le encanta la historia. *El piercing que tiene en el ombligo se lo hizo a los 16 años. *El escribe todas las partes de rap de las canciones de arashi *Ama y se preocupa por los niños! *Fue alumno de la Universidad de Keio, uno de las universidades más prestigiosa de Japón, equivalente a las escuelas de EE.UU. como Stanford, Harvard, Yale, y escuelas similares. *Tiene un titulo en Economía. *No come entre las comidas *Su hermano lo llama 'Bambi' después de haber visto 'Kisarazu Cat's Eye' *Su padre fue un estudiante de Keio, graduado en Todai, y ahora político. *Su madre es maestra de Literatura inglesa. *Tiene una hermana más joven que él por 5 años, Mai y un hermano más joven que por 13 años llamando Shu. *Durane parte de la audición en el Summer Concert, estaba super nervioso porque podia escuchar a las fans hablando cuando se sentó cerca de ellos. *Se unió a la Boy's Brigade, pero fue intimidado y lo dejo despues de 3 dias de haberse unido. *Debuto junto a Nino. *Fue considerado superior en Johnny’s Junior antes de que formara parte de Arashi *Debido a que es el rapero en Arashi, los japoneses lo llaman 'Raper Sho’. *Fue llamado 'Rey del Piano' en Music Jump. *Es realmente monstruosos cuando esta enfadado. *El primer día que entró a la universidad, le pidió ayuda a Nino porque no supo arreglar su corbata *Ama los dulces de menta 'Frisk'. Enlaces *~My Life is my Message ♪ (Fansite en español) *Discusión en DnF *Wikipedia Japón *Ficha Asia-Team Galería De Fotos Sakurai Sho4.jpg|Sakurai Sho 25621_1391050893559_1150711536_1185951_8055829_n.jpg|Sho Sakurai|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Sakurai_Sho?cb=8786 MISS_2009APR_01-2.jpg h_(8)7.jpg the tv 0424-5n.jpg scan0006ss.jpg Sho AN AN 7.jpg ShoANAN8.jpg Sho Sakurai_act+.jpg cut4.jpg cut12.jpg cut13.jpg Dramatictvlife_sho010.jpg Dramatictvlife_sho02.jpg 242250_175703272483699_100001320817580_412151_5280570_o.jpg 201984_162696210451072_100001320817580_330519_5740574_o.jpg 201984_162696213784405_100001320817580_330520_4776958_o.jpg 250581_175698849150808_100001320817580_412096_2616986_n.jpg 247385_175701132483913_100001320817580_412119_2132453_n.jpg shoau2.png Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:Johnny's entertaiments